Gut so, wie wir sind
by Felis Callida
Summary: Charlotte hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und betrachtete Leslie kritisch. „Du küsst nicht besonders gut." „Entschuldigung?" „Angenommen", sagte Charlotte und machte mit dem Küssen weiter. Anscheinend störte sie Leslies angeblicher Mangel an Talent überhaupt nicht.


„Was machst du denn hier?"

Leslie drehte sich zur Tür um. Charlotte stand dort und bedachte sie mit einem nicht besonders freundlichen Blick.

„Ach, weißt du, ich dachte, ich setz mich hier in aller Ruhe hin und genieße mal so richtig die meditative Atmosphäre eures Esszimmers. Nur zum Spaß."

Charlotte sah sie hochmütig an. „Na, du könntest deine Zeit wirklich besser verbringen. Indem du dir ein wenig Wissen aneignest, das sich nicht ausschließlich auf die Top 40 und Rom Coms bezieht." Sie hob ihre Schultasche hoch, offensichtlich das, wofür sie hergekommen war, und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich warte nur kurz auf Gwen. Dann werden wir uns mit intellektuelleren Dingen beschäftigen. Und zwar der Ausdehnung des östlichen Gangesdeltas. Du weißt, wir haben beide ein ausgeprägtes Interesse für Geographie im Allgemeinen und dieses Thema im Besonderen."

Leslie glaubte beinahe, dass Charlotte vielleicht ein winziges bisschen lächelte. Aber einen Moment später, als Charlotte den Raum verlassen hatte, war sie sich schon ziemlich sicher, dass das nur Einbildung gewesen war.

* * *

Es war eine Party, und sie wurde nicht von Cynthia veranstaltet. Das allein reichte, um den halben Jahrgang auftauchen zu lassen. Musik dröhnte aus Lautsprechern und man konnte sich im Wohnzimmer kaum bewegen. Gwen und Gideon sahen genauso entsetzt aus wie Leslie sich fühlte.

„Raphael, warum zur Hölle hast du uns hier hergeschleppt?", fragte Gwen, offensichtlich leicht verzweifelt. Sie musste fast schreien, um sich über die Musik verständlich zu machen.

Raphael schaute etwas betreten drein. „Ich dachte halt, es wird lustig!", verteidigte er sich.

„Vielleicht wird's mit Alkohol besser?", fragte Gwen resigniert.

„Oh, dann dürfen wir uns ja auf eine musikalische Darbietung freuen", meinte Gideon grinsend.

Raphael wandte sich Leslie zu. „Soll ich dir was zu trinken besorgen?"

Leslie dachte an ihren und Gwens Vorsatz, nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken. „Okay", sagte sie. Nur ein Glas würde ja wohl kaum schaden.

Drei Gläser später war ihr so schwindelig, dass sie schon fast erwartete, in ein paar Minuten in der Zeit zu springen. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie kichern. Wie cool wäre das denn, dachte sie, und versuchte, sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen. Gwen und Gideon waren schon gegen Anfang der Party irgendwohin verschwunden, und Raphael hatte sich nach dem zweiten Glas aus dem Staub gemacht. So viel zu _mignonne_ , dachte sie, aber ehrlich gesagt fühlte sie sich gerade viel zu leicht und glücklich, um sich über so etwas zu ärgern.

Sie stolperte an die frische Luft und lachte. Es war kalt, aber das tat irgendwie gut. Leslie drehte sich einmal auf der Stelle und fiel fast hin.

„Elegant", sagte jemand hinter ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Charlotte lehnte an der Hauswand und schaute ihr zu.

„Ich bin total elegant", verteidigte Leslie sich. Allerdings wurde es gerade ein bisschen schwierig, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, also lehnte sie sich neben Charlotte an die Wand. „Was machst du denn eigentlich hier? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du nach deiner letzten Party-Erfahrung erstmal genug hast."

Charlotte schnaubte. „Also bitte. Ich war der Star des Abends."

Leslie klappte unwillkürlich der Mund auf. „Sag mal, hast du gerade versucht, einen Witz zu machen?"

„Was heißt hier _versucht_?"

„Es war echt nicht so lustig."

Anstatt beleidigt oder hochnäsig zu reagieren, kicherte Charlotte nur leise vor sich hin. Schlagartig wurde Leslie klar, dass Charlotte auch betrunken sein musste, wenn sie sich so benahm.

„Du bist ja doch gar nicht so brav."

Charlott hob leicht ihre Schultern. „Kümmert ja jetzt keinen mehr."

„Oh."

„Vielleicht sollte ich was Dummes machen. Aus Rebellion, weißt du?"

„Was, dir ein Tattoo stechen lassen?" Leslie schüttelte den Kopf. Wobei, das könnte bestimmt ganz sexy sein. Oh Gott, hatte sie das grade wirklich gedacht?

„So in der Art", sagte Charlotte.

Leslie lachte, aber bevor sie antworten konnte, küsste Charlotte sie schon.

… Okay.

Das war jetzt eher unerwartet. Aber, dachte Leslie, nicht unerfreulich. Charlotte konnte das ehrlich gesagt ziemlich gut. Auf jeden Fall besser als Max. Leslie hatte irgendwie immer gedacht, ein Kuss mit einem Mädchen würde sanfter sein als mit einem Jungen. Anscheinend traf das nicht zu, aber ob es am Alkohol lag oder an Charlottes Persönlichkeit konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Egal, es machte definitiv Spaß, weshalb Leslie den Kuss erwiderte, so gut sie konnte, was sich dank des Alkohols etwas schwierig gestaltete. Trotzdem lösten sie sich erst voneinander, als sie nach Luft schnappen mussten. Leslie fühlte sich, also wäre sie in einem Film. Nur, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Charlotte hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und betrachtete Leslie kritisch. „Du küsst nicht besonders gut."

„ _Entschuldigung?!_ "

„Angenommen", sagte Charlotte und machte mit dem Küssen weiter. Anscheinend störte sie Leslies angeblicher Mangel an Talent überhaupt nicht.

Leslie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dastanden und sich küssten, wobei man statt _küssen_ eigentlich durchaus _rummachen_ sagen müsste. Es hätten ein paar Minuten oder zwei Stunden sein können, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Erst als sie jemanden von drinnen ihren Namen rufen hörte, machte sie zögernd ein paar Schritte von Charlotte weg, die ihr nur einen ihrer spöttischen Blicke zuwarf. Leslie merkte erst jetzt, dass sie vollkommen durchgefroren war. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich deshalb irgendwie nüchterner.

Bevor sie noch etwas zu Charlotte sagen konnte, standen Gwen, Gideon und Raphael auch schon vor ihr. „Les, hier bist du!" rief Gwen. „Wir wollten grade gehen."

„Okay."

„Charlotte?", fragte Gideon. Gwen und Raphael zuckten zusammen. Sie schienen Charlotte erst jetzt zu bemerken.

„Hey", sagte Charlotte jedoch nur.

„Was habt ihr denn hier draußen gemacht?", fragte Raphael.

„Oh", sagte Leslie. „Nur geredet. Und ein bisschen frische Luft geschnappt."

„Ach so", sagte Raphael. „Kommst du?"

„Klar." Leslie warf Charlotte noch einen Blick zu, aber die lächelte nur ihr Mona-Lisa Lächeln. „Äh, tschüs."

Charlotte hob eine Augenbraue. „Tschüs", sagte sie, und schob sich an Gideon vorbei ins Haus. Doch bevor sie über die Türschwelle nach drinnen verschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Leslie um. „Keine Panik, das wird schon noch. Übung macht den Meister." Dann warf sie ihr rotes Haar zurück und betrat das Haus.

„Mann", meinte Raphael. „Von was redet die denn?"

„Nichts wichtiges", sagte Leslie.

* * *

Zuhause angekommen, warf Leslie sich angezogen auf ihr Bett.

Bertie sprang neben ihr auf die Decke und fing an, ihr Gesicht abzuschlabbern. Sie schob ihn zur Seite und wünschte sich, Charlotte wäre stattdessen hier, nicht nur weil die viel weniger geschlabbert hatte. Und keinen Mundgeruch gehabt hatte. Sie stöhnte und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Scheiße.

* * *

Leslie war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich stolz darauf wie gut sie es am nächsten Montag in der Schule schaffte, weder Charlotte noch Raphael in die Augen zu schauen. Okay, sie wusste, dass das nicht gerade typisch für sie war, schließlich war sie nicht besonders konfliktscheu, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Was ist heute mit dir los?" fragte Gwen sie in der Pause. Sie wirkte ehrlich besorgt, was Leslie rührend fand.

„Ach, nichts", log sie.

„Ist mit dir und Raphael alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, klar. Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht. Aber du hast ihn heute noch nicht mal angeschaut, geschweige denn mit ihm gesprochen."

Leslie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Gwen beugte sich vor und senkte ihre Stimme. „Hat das was mit der Party am Wochenende zu tun? Ich hab gesehen dass er sich nach der Hälfte des Abends nicht mehr so richtig um dich gekümmert hat." Sie runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und Leslie musste sie spontan umarmen. Gwen war wirklich süß.

Dann schüttelte Leslie jedoch den Kopf. „Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht so wahnsinnig wichtig." Wie erwartet sah Gwen leicht enttäuscht aus. Leslie hatte gewusst, dass Gwen wahrscheinlich die Vorstellung hatte, dass es Leslie mit Raphael genauso ernst war wie Gwen selbst mit Gideon. Leslie seufzte innerlich. Früher oder später hätte Gwen es sowieso erfahren müssen.

„Ach so", sagte Gwen. „Okay."

„Es ist schon alles in Ordnung", sagte Leslie. „Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Gwen sah aus, als ob sie protestieren wollte, aber in dem Moment kam Gordon zu ihnen herüber und fing an, über die Party zu reden. Leslie verspürte das intensive Verlangen, ihm gegen das Schienbein (oder auch ein bisschen höher) zu treten, aber sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ es sein. Gordon war zwar nervig, aber ihre momentanen Probleme waren wirklich nicht seine Schuld.

Wow, solch eine Erkenntnis sagte bestimmt was Gutes über ihre charakterliche Entwicklung aus. So mussten sich Erwachsene die ganze Zeit fühlen. Gott, wie langweilig.

* * *

Am Wochenende übernachtete Gwen bei ihr. Leslie hatte sich sogar darauf gefreut, aber jetzt dachte sie wieder daran, dass sie Charlotte die ganze Woche über nicht angeschaut hatte. Nicht, dass sie sich sonst besonders viel anschauten. Aber trotzdem!

Sie seufzte, wütend auf sich selbst. Und auf Charlotte natürlich, aber das war schon die ganze Zeit so. Es war schließlich deren Schuld, dass Leslie so verwirrt war.

Gwen schielte zu Leslie herüber. „Ist echt alles okay?" fragte sie. „Du bist heute so still. Ehrlich gesagt, bist du schon die ganze Woche still."

Leslie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein", sagte sie. „Schulstress wahrscheinlich."

Gwen wirkte nicht überzeugt, doch dann sah sie plötzlich entschlossen aus. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen", verkündete sie. „Aber hey, gegen Traurigkeit gibt es Mittel." Sie fing an, in Leslies Schubladen zu stöbern, bis sie eine alte CD gefunden hatte. Ein paar Momente später tönte _The Winner Takes It All_ durchs Zimmer. Leslie lachte, doch dann brach sie zu ihrem Entsetzen in Tränen aus.

„Oh mein Gott, Les!" rief Gwen und drückte eilig den Pausenknopf an Leslies altem CD-Player. „Es tut mir ja so leid, ich wollte nicht, dass es dir schlechter geht!"

„Ist okay" schluchzte Leslie. „Schon gut. Mir geht's gut."

„Normal heul' ich doch", sagte Gwen, und Leslie schaffte es, zu lächeln.

„Danke", sagte sie, auf den CD-Player deutend. „Kannst du's wieder anmachen? Wir könnten Eis essen und so."

„Klar", sagte Gwen, umarmte Leslie aber bevor sie wieder die Musik anmachte.

Leslie war noch nie so froh gewesen, mit Gwen befreundet zu sein. Nicht mal, als sie die ganze coole Zeitreise-Recherche gemacht hatte.

* * *

Sie schaffte es, den ganzen Montag nicht an Charlotte zu denken, indem sie sich mit Cynthia und Gordon unterhielt. Die geballte Ladung von nervenzerfressender Ignoranz, die die beiden mitbrachten, ließ nicht viel Platz für etwas anderes in Leslies Gedanken. Bis zum Mittagessen, wo Charlotte neben ihr saß und wie eine Prinzessin ihr Porridge löffelte.

„Porridge ist kein Mittagessen", sagte Gordon entrüstet. „Die lassen uns hier hungern."

„Armer Gordon", sagte Raphael mit schadenfrohem Grinsen. „Das hast du nun davon, dass du Engländer bist."

„Immer noch besser als Froschschenkel", murmelte Gordon düster.

Cynthia ließ angeekelt etwas Porridge von ihrem Löffel in ihre Schüssel tropfen. „Ich mag Porridge sogar, wenn meine Oma es kocht", sagte sie. „Aber das hier ist echt Folter."

Charlotte aß weiter still ihre Portion.

Gwen schob die Schüssel von sich. „Les, kommst du mal mit raus?"

„Was, warum?" fragte Leslie, plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Mir ist ganz schlecht von dem Essen, es ist so schleimig", sagte Gwen, was offensichtlich eine Lüge war. Also, nicht dass das Porridge schleimig war, denn das war es wirklich, sondern dass sie sich schlecht fühlte. Sie hatte einen gesunden Teint und rosige Wangen, und ihre Augen glitzerten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie letzte Nacht stundenlang mit Gideon telefoniert. Leslie hasste Leute, die glücklich verliebt waren.

„Ja, klar", sagte sie jedoch nur und folgte ihrer besten Freundin nach draußen.

„Okay" sagte Gwen, sobald sie sich auf eine Bank fallen gelassen hatten. „Ich hab gesagt, du musst es mir nicht erzählen, aber das ist doch nicht normal. Hat Charlotte irgendwas gemacht?"

„Charlotte? Warum, was ist mit ihr?"

„Du starrst sie schon die ganze Zeit an! Es ist ein bisschen gruselig, um ganz ehrlich zu sein." Gwen hatte die Augen verengt und warf Leslie einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Also, raus damit, wir machen sie schon fertig."

„Seit wann kümmert es mich, ob Charlotte mich mag oder nicht?" fragte Leslie mürrisch. „Es ist mir egal."

„Was hat sie gemacht?" fragte Gwen nochmals.

„Wenn du's genau wissen willst, sie hat mich geküsst", sagte Leslie und klopfte Gwen auf den Rücken, als die anfing zu husten und zu würgen.

Nach einigen Momenten krächzte Gwen „Was? Wann? Warum?"

„Ge-küsst", sagte Leslie langsam und betont. „Sie. Mich. Auf der Party neulich. Und keine Ahnung, warum, versuch mal einer aus der schlau zu werden."

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Gwen. „Oh mein Gott. Und was hast du gemacht? Ihr eine runtergehauen?" Gwen schien diese Aussicht ein kleines bisschen zu freuen, auch wenn sie sich offenbar Mühe gab, das nicht zu zeigen.

„Nein", sagte Leslie.

„Sie getreten?"

„Nein."

„Sie angeschrien?"

„Nein."

„Was zum Teufel denn dann, Leslie?" fragte Gwen genervt. „Du wirst sie ja wohl kaum zurückgeküsst haben!"

Leslie blieb still und schielte auf den Boden.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Gwen nochmal.

„Ich war betrunken, okay?"

„Du warst angetrunken", korrigierte Gwen sie weise. „Großer Unterschied."

Leslie seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Gwen legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Leslie war erleichtert, dass Gwen ihr offensichtlich nicht böse war, wenn auch leicht entgeistert. Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als bloß ‚leicht' entgeistert, aber trotzdem.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Gwen schließlich.

Leslie schaute auf. „Was, und jetzt?"

„Na, was hast du vor?"

„Ich hab nichts vor!"

„Leslie." Gwen warf ihr den Ich-kenn-dich-doch-Blick zu. „Du hast immer was vor."

„Nicht jetzt", sagte Leslie entschlossen. „Ich warte einfach ab, bis ich nicht mehr verwirrt bin, das wird ja wohl nicht lange dauern."

Gwen hustete und drehte sich weg. „Wenn du das sagst."

Leslie gefiel dieser bedeutungsschwangere Ton nicht sehr, aber sie erwiderte nichts.

* * *

Es dauerte ein wenig länger als Leslie erwartet hatte. Die ganze nächste Woche, um genau zu sein. Aber am Anfang der Woche danach war alles wieder beim Alten, ehrlich.

Gwen lachte nur, als sie das hörte, aber was wusste die schon.

„Ich sag's dir doch" sagte Leslie. „Es ist vorbei."

„Hi, Leslie" sagte Charlotte und lief an Leslies und Gwens Tisch vorbei zu ihrem Platz.

Leslie stöhnte und legte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

„Wie war das, ‚es ist vorbei'?" fragte Gwen unschuldig.

„Bring mich um", bat Leslie. „Mach schnell, ich halt das keine Sekunde länger aus."

Gwen tätschelte ihr tröstend die Schulter.

* * *

Am Nachmittag saß Leslie im Schneidersitz auf Gwens Bett, während Gwen im Zimmer auf und ab ging. „Also", sagte sie. „Ich habe nachgedacht."

„Okay", sagte Leslie. „Worüber?"

„Dich und Charlotte, natürlich."

„Oh, Gwenny, nein. Nein, das ist in Ordnung so. Das wird sich alles von selbst regeln."

Gwen warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Nein, wird es nicht. Sieh's ein, Les."

Leslie seufzte. „Nein, wird es nicht", sagte sie ergeben.

Gwen nickte. „So weit, so gut. Was willst du?"

„Wie, was will ich?"

„Von Charlotte. Was willst du von Charlotte?"

„Gar nichts will ich von ihr!"

„Klar", sagte Gwen.

Leslie verzog das Gesicht während ihre beste Freundin sie unverschämt angrinste.

* * *

Vier Tage später klingelte Leslie nachmittags an Gwens Haustür.

Mr Bernhard öffnete. „Guten Tag, Miss Leslie", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Wenn Sie hier sind, um Miss Gwendolyn zu besuchen, muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie im Moment nicht zuhause ist."

„Äh, ja", sagte Leslie. Sie wusste, dass Gwen im Moment mit Gideon elapsierte und danach zu ihm gehen würde. Deswegen hatte sie diesen Zeitpunkt ausgewählt, um vorbei zu kommen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Charlotte gerade etwas für die Schule lernte oder sich sonst irgendwie weitebildete. „Ich wollte ehrlich gesagt zu Charlotte."

Mr Bernhard verzog keine Miene. „Ich werde sie holen", sagte er.

„Kann ich vielleicht auch einfach hochgehen?" fragte Leslie.

Mr Bernhard musterte sie einen Moment lang. Dann nickte er. „Selbstverständlich, wenn Sie das möchten."

Leslie nickte. „Danke", murmelte sie und trat an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

Es kostete sie etwas Überwindung, an Charlottes Zimmertür zu klopfen.

Sobald sie es getan hatte, ertönte ein „Herein!" von drinnen.

Leslie trat zögernd ein.

Charlottes Zimmer war sauber und kaum dekoriert. Die Regale an den Wänden waren mit Büchern gefüllt und ihr Schreibtisch war makellos ordentlich, bis auf eine Packung Kekse. Allerdings waren nirgendwo Krümel. Leslies Zimmer war immer voller Krümel.

„Leslie", sagte Charlotte und schaute von ihrem Buch auf. „Was willst du?"

„Du brauchst eine Pflanze", sagte Leslie. „Und ein paar Poster oder so was."

Charlotte zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich will mit dir reden", brachte Leslie hervor.

Charlotte legte ihr Buch zur Seite. „Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

„Ähm, okay?"

* * *

Sie gingen in die Oxford Street, wo sie sich zwischen Touristen durchkämpften.

Nachdem sie mehrere Male beinahe getrennt worden wären, schien Charlotte genug zu haben und nahm Leslies Hand.

Leslie bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, aber sie sagte nichts. Zu ihrer Überraschung zog Charlotte sie zu Selfridges hinein.

„Also dann", sagte sie, als sie drinnen waren und nicht mehr von Leuten herumgeschoben wurden. Trotzdem hatte Charlotte Leslies Hand noch nicht losgelassen. Nicht, dass Leslie das störte.

„Was?" fragte Leslie.

Charlotte zuckte die Schultern. „Eine Pflanze. Und ein paar Poster oder so was", sagte sie. „Such welche aus. Du warst doch der Meinung, dass mein Zimmer umdekoriert werden muss."

„Eigentlich wollte ich reden", berichtigte Leslie sie.

„Später", sagte Charlotte.

Leslie lachte. „Okay. Shoppen wir erst. Aber echt jetzt, wer kauften denn so Zeug bei Selfridges?"

„Tante Maddie und Lady Arista mögen es hier", sagte Charlotte. „Hat wohl auf mich abgefärbt."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Bourdon Place, beladen mit Zimmerpflanzen und Postern.

Leslie konnte nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass das Einkaufen mit Charlotte ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht hatte.

„Charlotte, was soll denn das?" fragte Gwens Tante Glenda als sie die Sachen hoch in Charlottes Zimmer trugen. Sie musterte Leslie mit einem kritischen Blick. Na ja, zumindest musterte sie die Pflanze, hinter der Leslies Kopf sich verbarg, mit einem kritischen Blick.

„Wir dekorieren mein Zimmer", sagte Charlotte nur, und ging voran die Treppe hoch.

* * *

„Meinst du, es sieht jetzt besser aus?" fragte Charlotte. Sie saß auf der Bettkante und blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Direkt gegenüber von ihr hing jetzt ein Poster der Filmversion von _Im Schatten der Vampirhügel_. Leslie hatte darauf bestanden, dass Charlotte es kaufte. Leslie hatte gelacht, als sie Charlottes ertappten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Sie hatte nicht nachgegeben und sich geweigert zu verraten, woher sie wusste, dass Charlotte ein Fan des Buches war.

„Ja", sagte Leslie. Sie hatte sich auf Charlottes cremefarbenen Teppich gelegt und schaute an die Decke, von der eine Orchidee in einem Hängetopf baumelte.

„Gut", sagte Charlotte.

„Können wir jetzt reden?"

„Wenn du willst."

„Was sollen wir denn sonst machen?" fragte Leslie.

Charlotte warf ihr einen verschmitzten Blick zu.

* * *

„Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott."

„Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf", sagte Charlotte trocken.

„Oh mein Gott."

„Danke."

„Was haben wir nur gemacht?!"

„Also, ich hatte gehofft du würdest dich noch ein bisschen länger daran erinnern."

Leslie hätte schwören können, dass Charlotte grinste. Allerdings konnte sie es nicht sehen, weil sie ihr Gesicht in Charlottes Bettdecke vergraben hatte.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte sie nochmal, nur um dem Ganzen etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an", sagte Charlotte ungeduldig. „Das war doch lustig, oder?"

Leslie hob den Kopf und starrte sie entgeistert an.

„Oder etwa nicht?" fragte Charlotte mit geschürzten Lippen.

„Ja", sagte Leslie etwas überrumpelt. „Schon. Aber – na ja."

„Na ja, was?"

„Was heißt das denn jetzt?"

„Also reden wir jetzt doch", sagte Charlotte mit einem Seufzen.

„Ich kriege meinen Willen halt immer", sagte Leslie und konnte sich ein leicht triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Charlotte musterte sie. Leslie war bewusst, dass ihre Haare vollkommen verstrubbelt sein mussten. Ihr Gesicht war wahrscheinlich gerötet und ihr Herz schlug immer noch wahnsinnig schnell.

„Ich auch", sagte Charlotte.

Verdammt.

„Sind wir zusammen, oder was?" fragte Leslie. Ungeduldig konnte sie auch sein.

Charlotte zuckte ihre schlanken Schultern.

Leslie konnte nicht wegschauen.

„Ist dir das wichtig?"

„Nein", log Leslie. „Das ist mir grad egal."

„Klar", sagte Charlotte sarkastisch. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme. „Wir sind doch gut so, wie wir sind."

„Klar!" Leslie kniff die Lippen zusammen. Sie hörte auf, als Charlotte sie küsste.

Reden war sowieso überbewertet.

* * *

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Gwen.

Leslie hatte Charlotte quer durchs Klassenzimmer angestarrt. Mal wieder.

„Ja, logisch", sagte sie schnell.

„Ist was passiert? Mit dir und Charlotte?"

„Was? Nein!"

„Ja." Gwen zog das Wort lang um zu zeigen wie wenig sie Leslie das abnahm.

Leslie seufzte.

Gwen tätschelte ihren Arm. „Habt ihr euch nochmal geküsst?"

Leslie wurde scharlachrot. Verdammt. Normal war Gwen diejenige, die immer gleich errötete.

„So in der Art", nuschelte sie.

„Oh mein Gott!" Gwen schnappte nach Luft.

„War auch meine Reaktion."

„Ihr – ihr habt –? Oh, wow."

„Ja, wow", sagte Leslie. Das traf es ziemlich gut.

„Und was heißt das jetzt?" fragte Gwen.

Leslie zuckte die Achseln. „Da bin ich überfragt."

* * *

Beim Mittagessen setzte Charlotte sich neben Leslie.

„Woher kommt denn diese neue Freundschaft?" fragte Cynthia.

„Ihr könnt euch doch nicht ausstehen", sagte Sarah. „Oder?"

„Sarah", sagte Charlotte kühl. „Kümmere dich um was anderes. Deine Haare zum Beispiel. Da musst du echt was machen."

Sarah holte ihren Spiegel aus der Tasche und kontrollierte hektisch ihre Frisur.

„Heiß", sagte Gordon.

„Was?" fragte Leslie.

„Ihr zwei", sagte er. „Heiß." Er nickte anerkennend.

Charlotte und Leslie schwiegen beide. Gwen prustete in ihr Apfelmus.

* * *

„Gordon hat's gemerkt! Und du tust so als wär überhaupt nichts!"

Charlotte brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, wie immer, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam, aber diesmal schob Leslie sie weg.

Charlotte verdrehte die Augen. „Leslie. Das ist doch egal. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du unbedingt willst, dass wir uns für irgendeinen Namen entscheiden, für das, was wir machen oder sind oder was auch immer."

Leslie raufte sich die Haare. Ganz im Ernst.

„Ich fass es nicht. Ist dir einfach alles egal? Hast du gar keine Gefühle?"

Charlotte lachte, aber es war kein echtes Lachen. Es war hoch und falsch und kalt. „Du brauchst gar nicht von Gefühlen anfangen, das haben wir besprochen."

„Gar nichts haben wir! Du lässt es ja nie so weit kommen, dass wir mal wirklich reden!"

„Weil wir Besseres zu tun haben!" Charlottes Stimme wurde lauter.

„Gut, okay. Dann mach doch alleine was Besseres." Leslie schnappte sich ihren Pulli und zog ihn sich wieder über den Kopf, hob ihre Tasche auf und verließ Charlottes Zimmer.

Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie den ganzen Weg nach Hause weinte.

* * *

Ihr Handy piepte mehrmals. Leslie war sich sicher, dass Charlotte ihr schrieb, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, es zu lesen. Wenn Charlotte ihr nicht sagte, dass Schluss war, dann war auch nicht Schluss! Sie musste ein bisschen über ihre eigene Albernheit lachen.

Jetzt klingelte ihr Handy richtig, jemand rief sie an. Ohne Zweifel Charlotte. Leslie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen und ignorierte das Klingeln.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ihre Mutter ins Zimmer. „Leslie, Liebes", sagte sie leise. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe, aber da ist jemand am Telefon für dich."

„Ist es Gwen? Sag ihr, ich red' morgen in der Schule mit ihr", sagte Leslie ohne aufzublicken.

„Nein, es ist eine Charlotte. Sie sagt, es ist wichtig."

Leslie setzte sich auf. „Was?"

Ihre Mutter zuckte die Achseln. „Sie sagt, Gwendolyn hat ihr unsere Nummer gegeben."

Leslie fluchte. Ihre Mutter warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und gab ihr den Hörer.

„Ja?" sagte Leslie barsch.

„Hey", sagte Charlotte. „Ich bin's."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Hoffentlich würde sie wenigstens schnell Schluss machen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Charlotte.

Leslie verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke. Sie hustete eine Weile.

„Stirb jetzt nicht", sagte Charlotte. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Leslie schnappte nach Luft. „Hast du dich gerade entschuldigt?"

„Wehe, du erzählst es jemandem."

Leslie musste einfach lächeln. „Großes Ehrenwort, meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

Sie hörte, wie Charlotte tief Luft holte. „Jedenfalls tut es mir leid", sagte sie nochmal. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen nach der Schule einen Kaffee trinken gehen willst."

„Lädst du mich ein?" fragte Leslie.

„Wenn es sein muss", sagte Charlotte.

Leslie lachte. „Wir sehen uns morgen", sagte sie.

Sie holte tief Luft, als sie aufgelegt hatte. Es war okay. Alles war in Ordnung. Und was, wenn sie dem Ganzen, was zwischen ihnen lief, keinen Namen gaben. Es gab Wichtigeres. Es war gut so, wie es war. _Sie_ waren gut so.

Leslie warf sich auf ihr Bett und schlief lächelnd ein.

* * *

„Charlotte?" sagte Leslie.

„Was?" Charlotte sah von ihrem Aufsatz über schottische Geschichte auf.

„Also, das mit uns geht doch jetzt schon länger."

„Ja", sagte Charlotte. Sie klappte ihren Laptop zu. „Und?"

„Na ja", sagte Leslie. „Du weißt schon. Die Lehrer reden jetzt viel drüber, an welchen Unis wir uns bewerben sollen und so."

Charlotte nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe einen Plan. Ich weiß genau, wo ich mich bewerben werde."

Natürlich.

„Und, wenn du da überall genommen wirst" – es herrschte kein Zweifel daran, dass Charlotte an jede Uni gehen konnte, an die sie gehen wollte – „Welche suchst du dir dann aus? Weißt du das schon?"

„Noch nicht sicher." Charlotte warf Leslie einen forschenden Blick zu. „Vielleicht eine in Frankreich. Oder in Deutschland. Ich spreche beide Sprachen fließend."

Leslie konnte nichts sagen außer „Oh."

Sie würde in England bleiben. Sie war schließlich kein verdammtes Sprachgenie.

„Du solltest mich dann besuchen kommen", sagte Charlotte.

Leslie hob eine Augenbraue.

Charlotte setzte schnell hinzu, „Ein bisschen mehr Bildung was andere Kulturen und Sprachen angeht, könnte dir nur guttun."

„Na, wenn du mich so lieb darum bittest, kann ich ja gar nicht nein sagen", sagte Leslie grinsend.

Charlotte grinste zurück.


End file.
